ABSTRACT Addiction research comprises a broad range of techniques, questions, and expertise, and the interplay (translation) between scientists working in different areas provides the best hope for developing new and better treatments. In 2009, Behavior, Biology & Chemistry: Translational Research in Addiction (BBC) was started to provide a meeting for the broad spectrum of researchers (from medicinal chemists to psychiatrists), clinicians, educators, and policymakers working in the area of addiction as well as an opportunity for young investigators to present their data, give oral presentations, and interact with leading experts. This application requests 5 years of support to continue this highly successful 2-day meeting in San Antonio, Texas (2020-2024). BBC provides an attractive, convenient, cost-effective, and low-threshold venue to introduce young investigators to the importance, excitement, and breadth of addiction research while giving them the opportunity to present their data to an audience of experts in an intimate setting that promotes interaction and discussion. Young investigators who present at BBC receive written feedback on their presentations (oral and poster), they do not pay a registration fee, they can apply for a travel award that covers all meeting expenses, and they can participate in oral and poster competitions for cash awards. The Maharaj Ticku Memorial Travel Fellowship sponsors attendance and presentation at BBC by an outstanding young faculty member. BBC hosts a very popular career development workshop Pathways to Careers in Science that is attended by many BBC registrants. A post-meeting online survey provides feedback to assist Organizing and Program Committees with planning future meetings. BBC is a ?launching pad? for young investigators to commit to a career in addiction research; new collaborations and grant applications have been initiated because of BBC, and each year a manuscript is published based on the plenary symposium. BBC operates with funding from this grant, registration fees, abstract fees, and donations; since 2009, donations from academic institutions and individuals have exceeded $320,000. BBC does not overlap with any existing addiction-related meeting and remains dedicated to cutting-edge addiction research and to supporting and welcoming a large number of young investigators to the addiction field.